


Lazy Mornings

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But they're also horny, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Jonerys, Snuggling, They don't want to wake up just yet, and im in love with them, not quite smut but not innocent either, these fools are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: Jon and Dany wake up next to each other on the Targaryen Flagship.Rated [ F ] for Fluff and [ IS ] for Implied Smut.





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So I've posted this twice: Once in Tumblr, and Once in my one shot collection "Northern Fools and Foreign Invaders" but since Few people saw it on Ao3 I'm uploading on its own.

The first thing that came to his mind was a sense of disorientation and confusion. Instead of opening his eyes, he shut them tighter to block out the light, and let out a soft grunt. Jon Snow was not used to the warmth and softness that surrounded him. Then he noticed a sweet smell, a hint musty, yet very pleasant to his nose. All at once, he became aware of the slight swaying under him, and the sound of waves crashing against wood.

When Jon realized where he was, he fluttered his eyes slightly as a lazy smile reached his face. The light filtering through the cabin stung his eyes slightly, so he had to squint for a moment to make sure Daenerys was sleeping next to him. Jon sat up slowly, as to not wake her, and admired the way her silver hair looked under the sunlight.

On their first morning together, they had woken up at the same time, tangle in each other’s limbs. Jon remembered the panic that flooded him that morning, thinking that she might have sent him away and never speak to him again. Instead, she covered her breasts with the furs, and shyly tucker a loose strand of hair behind her ear. When Jon had realized she was just as embarrassed, he took hold of her hand, pressed a firm kiss on her palm, and bid her good morning. Daenerys had flushed slightly, but let the furs fall around her and pounced on top of him to claim his mouth. They had spent the entirety of that first morning barred in her cabin making love. By the time they came out to break their fast, it had been so evident to everyone else what they had been doing, that they didn’t even try to sit apart or make idle conversation with anyone else.

Waking up on the second morning, Daenerys had been sitting up in bed, with several pieces of parchment around her. She apologized for waking him, but he only say up and pulled her willingly into his arms, nuzzling her hair and neck silently as she went through supply lists and raven scrolls bearing old news. She’d shared her worries about ruling and fighting come winter, and he had murmured reassurances and advise in her ear. Then they settled back, teasing and feeding each other breakfast on her bed to later chat about more trivial or personal matters.

This had only been their third morning together, but Jon already hated the notion of waking up a different way. He laid back and snaked his hand under her arm and around her naked waist, pulling her close. He brushed back her curls, and pressed kisses from her jaw to her neck. His beard must have tickled her, because she squirmed slightly and hummed sleepily. He smiled against her skin, trailing his palm past her hips and lightly brushing the smooth skin of her back. Dany sighed in encouragement, bringing up her own hands to hold his back and rustle his sleep-mussed curls.

“Does the king bid me a good morning?” she hummed sleepily.

The word ‘king’ sent a brief jolt through his system, a hundred implications raking his brain, but he put them aside.

“He does.” Jon kissed her shoulder, took a deep breath inhaling her scent, and pulled back to watch her. “Good morning, my Queen.”

Daenerys smiled, and his heart leapt at the sight of the dimples in her cheeks. He leaned forward once more to press a chaste kiss on her lips, but when he tried to pull back, she hooked her leg over him and pulled him closer, giving him a gentle bite on his lower lip.

Jon placed both hands on her hips, and turned her on her back. She yelped in surprise, but he put his weight on his arm before he could crush her. His other hand wandered to the skin under her right breast, and his lips brushed light kisses from the edge of her lips down to her collarbone. Daenerys squirmed again, but this time she giggled. He resisted the temptation of kissing any lower, and pulled back smiling.

“Are you ticklish, My Queen?” he teased.

She pressed her lips together, feigning seriousness, “Of course not.”

But Jon saw the peeking dimple at her cheek, and knew she was lying. He dove into her neck again, kissing and nuzzling her vigorously enough to get her laughing. Daenerys wiggled under him, shrieking in pleasure, her hands flailing and trying to claw at his back. Jon didn’t know what took over him, but suddenly he was tasting and sucking as well as kissing. He bit down gently on her skin, but pulled away quickly when he heard her draw in a sharp breath.

“I’m sorry,” he uttered, “Did I hurt you?”

Dany was breathless and heaving from all the laughter.

“No, I liked it,” she admitted, with a nervous smirk.

Wordlessly, she pushed him back until he was sitting up against the headboard, and maneuvered herself so that she was sitting up on his thigh. Daenerys wrapped her arms around his torso and nestled her head under his chin. Jon rubbed up and down her back, pressing her closer, until he felt the sudden nip of her teeth at his shoulder. He grunted, sliding his hands to take hold of her ass. Blood had began to rush to the lower half of his body, and the evidence rested uncomfortably at her belly.

Daenerys kissed at the sting, and looked up grinning proudly. A knock outside startled them, her hands flying to grip at his shoulder so she wouldn’t fall off his lap. She huffed out a breath of annoyance.

“Missandei, you may my breakfast outside,” she called out, snaking her arms protectively around him.

Jon was endeared by her reluctance to leave him, and locked her in his own arms as well. He lowered his mouth the space behind her ear and nibbled there. Dany tittered briefly, but there was more knocking at the door.

“I am very occupied right now. Come back later,” she snapped. Jon continued kissing all through the side of her jaw to soothe her.

“If her grace finds some time to spare,” a low voice retorted from the hall, “Her council would very much like to speak in terms of battle plans and diplomatic treaties, though non of them seem brave enough to approach the subject just yet since Her Grace is ‘so very occupied.’”

Tyrion’s words had been formal enough, but the snark behind them irritated and ashamed Jon in equal parts. The dwarf was right; They were at war, the boat would dock soon enough, and Winter was here. He sighed in dismay and straightened up.

“Tell anyone that inquires that the Queen will be out by noon,” Jon called out firmly.

There was a silent pause behind her door, and then: “Of course, Your Grace.”

Jon slackened his grip on her as Tyrion’s footsteps died away. Daenerys had pulled back too, but only to rest her cheek against his, smirking. One of her arms was still around his middle, and she used the other hand to trace the scars at his chest.

“I enjoy it when you turn into a King,” she purred, “Nearly as much as I like it when you turn into a wolf.”

Jon loved the feel of her breath against his beard, so he turned to kiss her. Daenerys smiled into the kiss and probed her tongue into his willing mouth. The kiss was lazier than before, but she bit his lip again in the end. He snickered at her spirt, and pulled away, licking the pleasant sting that her teeth had left behind.

“I was serious,” Jon told her, “We ought to be out of here by noon.”

“And yet I do believe I have the final say in that,” she teased, “I might keep you prisoner in this room for weeks and weeks to come. Would you like that?”

He kneaded her ass, and replied with a husky voice: “Aye.”

She flashed him another triumphant grin and shifted in his lap to get more comfortable.

“We can stay in here all you’d like, Jon Snow, but by the time you tell me its time to leave, spring will have come and gone again.”

Jon was suddenly aware of her arousal on his thigh. He swallowed back a groan and removed his hands from her behind.

“Dany…” he breathed out, “We have to go.”

She moaned into his neck and tightened her hold on him. He loved her even more for it, but it did not make it any easier. It struck Jon how different this woman was to the one that he had first met in Dragonstone. He exhaled out a deep breath in sympathy, unwilling to push her away just now.

“Crowns are heavy things, Jon,” she said slowly, “Sometimes, if you get too comfortable, they might just fall off your head. Thats why Kings and Queens have to stand so stiffly all the time.”

Daenerys never wore a crown, but even so, he knew her meaning. She brought up her hand and brushed the crescent scar that marked his skin.

“But you know that already,” she decided, “You wear your crown as every King should.”

Jon was stunned, but before he could reply, she gave him a final kiss and scrambled off his lap. He watched as she slipped into a silky shift and crouch in front of her trunk to find a suitable dress. When she fished it out, she seemed surprised to see him still naked and unmoving on her bed.

Dany furrowed her brown, “Whats wrong?”

He shifted his weight onto his elbow and turned his body sideways to face her.

“I was just thinking,” Jon said in a low voice, “It won’t be noon for a little while, still.”

He watched in amazement as she registered his words, threw the dress aside, then leaped on the bed and onto his lap.


End file.
